Many attempts have been made to improve existing liquid/foam dispensers due to their many inherent disadvantages, however each of these attempts include additional inherent drawbacks which the present invention addresses and overcomes. The following United States patents are exempliary of such foam dispensers; U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,417,371, 5,234,167, 5,129,581, 4,730,775 and 3,961,754. Each of these references include inherent disadvantages, such as they are not universally adaptable for attachment to various sized nozzles, they do not provide unique adjustable aeration means, they are not made from a flexible material, they have many interior components, they are not economical to manufacture, ect.